A wish upon a star
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: It's Edward's 18th birthday and Bella has something special planned. They say nothing is imposibble if you believe. Could a posibble romance between two best friends be one of those things?


**An: **Hey guys so I know I'm supposed to be updating TDWC now but I wanted a little break from it especially since the coming chapter will probably be the last and then I don't know about an epilogue but we'll see

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight but I'm sure I'll be ok 'sniffs' eventually…..

**Bella's pov**

I scowled as I tried to clean up the mess Edward and I had made in the kitchen. I knelt down as I attempted to clean up the floor which had miraculously turned white because of the flour.

Next time Edward wants to try to help me to cook I'll just kick him out of the kitchen and if that doesn't work I'll give him the evil glare.

He can never say a word when I give him the evil glare. I sighed as I got up and dusted my pants feeling satisfied that the kitchen was finally spotless.

"You missed a spot" Edward's amused voice rang through my thoughts as I turned to face him smiling.

"Where?" I asked confused as my eyes darted around the kitchen looking for any spot I might've missed.

My best friend of 10 years chuckled as he got up off the chair and approached me. "Right here" He said his finger pointing to my cheek.

I put my hand to my cheek and attempted to wipe it off but it wouldn't work. He snickered as I started getting frustrated.

"Would you stop laughing?" I asked slightly annoyed as I resisted the small smile tugging on my lips.

"Here let me help" He said taking both my hands and planting them firmly by my side. He leaned and placed his soft lips to my cheek.

He pulled back and licked his lips "Delicious" He murmured flashing me a smile. I could feel my ears getting hot as I felt myself go beat read at his actions.

I know what you must be thinking. Best friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time. It's no big deal.

But for me it is.

Because I unpopular invisible plain Bella swan am in love with my best friend gorgeous amazing gentleman Edward Cullen.

I know that sounds pathetic. Believe me it kind of is even to me. Because I can't risk telling him in case he doesn't feel the same.

And losing his friendship is not worth it.

"Earth to Bella" Edward said snapping me out of my day dream. He crossed his arms over his chest in an amused stance.

"Care to say who you were day dreaming about Miss Swan?" He said teasingly as he poked my side.

"No one" I said in a sing song voice as I deliberately avoid eye contact with him.

"Uh huh sure then why are you blushing?"

At this comment I blushed even more and turned my back to him as I tried to regain my normal color.

I could hear him chortling behind me as he stepped in front of me. I looked down at the floor so he slowly raised my chin to meet his eyes.

"You're beautiful when you blush don't worry" He mumbled as he smiled at me.

I smiled at him as my blush deepened even more. He chuckled again and I scowled at my stupid hormons.

"Well as this was" He said dropping my chin and straightening. "But I got to go the party's in an hour you'll be there right?" He asked double checking as he walked to the door.

I turned around and smiled at him "You can count on it"

"See you then" He said getting out and closing the door.

I sighed as I turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter. What was I going to do? Today was Edward's 18th birthday.

I needed to do something special……something extraordinary for him.

I was hoping that today I would get the courage to tell him how I feel. But I needed to figure out how.

Every time I opened my mouth to even say the words I would stutter like crazy and then turn beat read and quickly change the subject.

I dropped the towel as I suddenly got an idea of what to do for Edward's birthday. I rushed up the stairs taking the steps two at a time. I tripped two times before I finally got to the top.

I narrowed my eyes at the stairs and cursed under my breath. "Stupid stairs" I mumbled I could've sworn they were mocking me.

I went to my room and immediately flung my desk drawer open searching desperately for a pen and paper before my inspiration was gone.

I finally found a pen and paper so I went to my bed and sat down Indian style as I placed the notebook on my lap.

I reached out and grabbed a rubber band from my nightstand and managed to tie my hair up in a messy bun.

I tapped the pen on the notebook thoughtfully as I thought of what to say first.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow_

I nodded to myself in satisfaction as I continued writing……..

An hour later I was done and just one time too. I had about half an hour to get dressed and Alice was going to help me curl my hair so I could look extra special for Edward.

My door swung open and Alice danced in looking amazing in a knee length strapless white dress. Her short pixie hair was flattened and she had a light amount of make up on including blush mascara and lipstick to make her lips fuller.

"You look amazing Alice" I gushed as she started pushing me to the bathroom.

"Just wait till you see what you look like when I'm done with you" She said shutting the door behind me as I heard some rustling.

I was curious and I was just about to open the door to peak and see what she was doing.

"No peaking" She yelled as I was about to place my hand on the door knob. "Damn" I muttered as I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I let the warm water soothe me as I bathed and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

15 minutes later I was ready so I reached out and wrapped a towel around my body as I cautiously opened the bathroom door.

"Come on Bella we don't have all day" Alice said appearing out of nowhere as she handed me a dress and pushed me back into the bathroom and shut the door.

I smiled. Sure Alice could be a bit exaggerative at times.

Ok so not a bit probably a lot but she was my best friend and no matter what I could always count on her to have my back.

I looked at the dress in my hands and gasped at its beauty. It was a knee length strapless baby blue dress and when I slipped it on it hugged my curves perfectly.

I admired the dress in the mirror as I towel dried my hair. I slowly opened the door aware that it was time for the ultimate torture.

Rosalie would probably be here by now. She and Alice would pull and brush my hair for the next 13 minutes trying to curl it into perfection all the while applying I shuddered at the thought make up on my face.

Alice appeared from behind me and steered me towards the chair near my vanity mirror.

"Hey Rose" I said seeing Rosalie standing in the door way looking as stunning as ever in a knee length strapless red dress.

"Ok why are all our dress knee length and strapless?" I said turning around to face Alice.

"Because there was an offer and they had all three colors that we love" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it go for now as Rose came over and patted me sympathetically.

"So light make up Bella?" Rose said as she opened the box.

I nodded carefully trying not to make Alice angry by moving my head. I decided to close my eyes and get some rest while those two did their magic.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later and nearly jumped in shock at my reflection. I looked so different I hardly recognized myself.

Alice had my hair straightened but curly at the bottom. Rosalie added some eye lines and smoky mascara to make my eyes pop out.

While Alice had given me a pedicure and manicure. And to top it all off I had on a light amount of lip gloss. I must say I did look pretty good.

"You guys" I said getting up carefully as I hugged them both. "Thank you" I said gratefully as Alice disappeared to get my shoes.

"No" I said as my eyes widened. " I refuse I'm not wearing high heels Alice" I said pleadingly as she came towards me.

All Rose could do was eye us in amusement. "Please Bella please" Alice said putting on her puppy dog look.

"No" I said crossing my arms over my chest in a firm stance. "Please" She said coming closer as she pouted.

"Alice I'm already a clutz and tonight is special must I wear them?" I said uncrossing my arms as I looked at hear.

She batted her lashes exaggeratedly as I rolled my eyes "Fine" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yay!" She said beaming as she helped me put the shoes on.

Five minutes later we were all ready and on our way to Edward's house. I had my guitar in hand and the song in my purse.

I was so nervous I could feel my hands sweating. Suddenly I felt very hot and started to air myself with my hands.

"Relax Bella" Alice said soothingly as we walked up the door.

"You'll do great" Rose said reassuringly as she winked at me. I swallowed thickly as I raised my hand and knocked. We could hear loud music from inside and I tapped my leg impatiently as the door swung open to reveal a very dazzling Edward.

He was wearing worn out black jeans with a matching top. His hair was as messy as ever but his green eyes were gleaming as he greeted us.

**Edward's pov**

As soon as I greeted Rose,Alice and Bella I started to properly notice what Bella was wearing.

Her dress was amazing. It accentuated her curves perfectly. Her makeup was light but it did give her a certain mysterious alluring air.

Her beautiful brown hair was straightened and curled. She really did take my breath away.

I had to wonder if I had an angel at my side tonight.

Emmett cleared his throat so I was forced to tear my gaze away from Bella. "Hey bells" He said hugging her in a friendly manner.

"Hey Em" She said smiling as she greeted the rest of our friends. "So we're going to go dance" Everyone announced leaving me and Bella standing alone in a sort of awkward silence.

Oh God.

I hope she didn't notice me eyeing her. I didn't mean to but she just looked so wow.

Get a hold of yourself she's your best friend my mind chided.

I scratched my neck awkwardly. "Would you like a drink?"

She nodded as her eyes scanned the room. I left her standing there and walked off to get us some drinks.

I grabbed two sodas and headed back eager and impatient to be alone with her.

"Here you go" I said handing her the soda as she smiled at me. "By the way you look absolutely beautiful tonight" I murmured unsure if she heard me.

I could tell by her blush however that she had. I smiled to myself as I noticed how cute her blush was.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She said softly.

_Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
Theres so much more_

I noticed the DJ slow down the music a bit as everyone paired up and started dancing. I could see Bella's eyes darting around the room nervously. I wondered what was up but thought nothing off it as I took her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked as I grazed her hand softly with my thumb.

She nodded as she blushed a little and I lead her to the dance floor. I lifted her up and planted her feet on mine so we could sway without her having to worry about not being able to dance properly.

"Well I feel silly" She said after a while giving me a small smile.

"Why is that?" I asked playing along.

"Because I can't dance"

"Not true you're doing just fine"

"That's because I'm on your foot-or should I say feet?"

"So?" I said shrugging. She sighed in annoyance. She hated it when anyone pampered her but I didn't care at the moment. She placed her head on my chest and I was surprised by the sudden act but I loved it nonetheless. I could smell her strawberry shampoo lingering in the air clouding up my senses.

This is Bella for Heaven's sake my mind chided

But we're just dancing my mind seemed to argue back

Kinda cozy for a dance isn't it? My mind replied back heatedly.

Oh god I thought.

I've gone insane. I'm arguing with myself. Don't get me wrong there's nothing with arguing with yourself. Tons of people do it.

It's when you lose then it's weird.

The music stopped and I felt Bella regretfully lift her head up from my chest as her eyes gazed at me curiously.

I looked down and met her eyes and gave her a grin as I set her back on her feet.

_I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

She licked her lips nervously as she looked up at me shyly "I um wrote you something for your birthday" She said in a soft timid voice.

"Aww Bella you didn't have to" I said meaning it as my hand of their own accord grabbed hers and lead her away from the dance floor.

"I know but I wanted to" She said shrugging.

We went to a quieter corner of the room where we sat down and took out her guitar. She smiled nervously at me as she cleared her throat.

She started strumming a few chords before she cleared her throat again and started singing:

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier_

I was stunned when I heard her voice. It was so soft and melodic yet powerful and hypnotizing. And the lyrics were beautiful. I wondered if she was really talking about me or someone else.

She looked up from the floor and her eyes met mine in a questioning gaze. I nodded for her to continue

_Feels like im fallin'and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

I stared at her my mouth open in shock as I realized what she was trying to tell me. She loved me!

All this time and I never knew it. Her eyes met mine once more and I offered her a tight smile……

**Bella's pov**

I noticed how Edward tensed up when I admitted I loved him. I mean I wasn't expecting to tell him this way either. But singing has always been a way to express myself.

And this was one of the best ways I could think of telling him.

I strummed a few chords as I hummed trying to remember the words

_I've watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue_

Edward's eyes snapped up to meet my own and he suddenly beamed at me as his hand reached out and took my own.

I stopped and gazed at him questioningly. "You don't like it?" I whispered afraid of his reaction.

His eyes lit up in amusement " I love it…..I just think it deserves a better audience" He smiled and before I could register what he said he swooped me up bridal style with my guitar and made his way towards the stairs the led to the mini stage in the middle of the room.

He put me down and I realized that everyone stopped and was looking at us curiously. I blushed as I whispered furiously "Edward Masen Cullen what the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Showing people your talent of course" He whispered smiling crockedly at me.

"No" I said my eyes narrowing as I crossed my arms over my chest. " I refuse to sing" I said daring him to make me do otherwise.

"Please Bella" He said his green eyes smoldering me. For a moment I got lost staring in his eyes as I realized how green they looked.

"Do it for me" He pleaded.

"Do what?" I asked still dazed.

He chuckled as I felt his hot breath on my cheeks "Sing for me" He whispered in my ear.

I blushed furiously as I looked down and bit my lip. I couldn't refuse Edward when he asked like that. I finally met his gaze and nodded reluctantly.

He led me to the middle of the stage where there were two chairs set up. He sat one and pulled me down to sit next to him.

He took my hand in his for comfort and flashed me a smile as everyone grew quiet.

I started strumming again trying not to think about how nervous I was. It doesn't matter that every eye in the room was on me.

Or that if I messed up they would never let me live it down.

Or that I was confessing my love for Edward in front of strangers.

Yeah doesn't matter at all I thought as I gulped and thought no pressure.

_And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see_

I could hear the gasps of shock as everyone looked at me their mouths hanging open. Was I really that bad? I thought still playing.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly and leaned in closer as he looked at the lyrics and nodded(**the italics and bold are Edward and Bella singing together**)

_**You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe**_

I shot him a thank you smile as he sang with me. I was shocked that he could sing. He never told me. And his voice sounded as melodic as when he spoke.

So pure and soft and velvety like honey.

He tugged at my hand and I looked at him and we both stared into each others eyes as we both got lost in the music

_**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh**_

He smiled crookedly at me his eyes speaking volumes as I realized why he was singing with me. He was telling me he loved me too. I beamed at him as it finally dawned on me. I never thought I could feel so happy

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore_

Edward stood up making me stand with him as he still had his hand interlaced with mine. He gave me his hand and I stared him not really believing what he was doing. He wanted me to dance and sing in front of all these people.

He's kidding right?

Apparently not I thought as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist as I left my guitar on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around as I giggled. He placed me back on the floor as I continued singing

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier,_

We both stared into each other's eyes as we finally snapped out of it when we noticed that people were giving us a thunderous applause. I giggled as I unwrapped my arms from around his neck. Edward however kept his arm around my waist. I mock curtsied as everyone continued clapping.

By that time Edward had moved his arm from around my waist. It was now draped around my shoulder.

And it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Let's go somewhere private" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled as he led me away from the people and out to the beautiful night air.

He dropped his arm from my shoulder and I was surprised but how cold I suddenly felt as he walked away from me.

"All this time?" He asked as he turned to face me. His green eyes shining with something I couldn't quite place.

"Yea" I said softly. The silence lingered in the air.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked his eyes boring into mine.

"I was afraid" I admitted.

"Of?" He prompted

"You not feeling the same……or you feeling sorry for me…….or ruining our friendship if it doesn't work out" I confessed.

He took two long strides and immediately crushed me in his embrace. I was surprised at first but smiled as I looked up at him.

"You have no idea how hard it was to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you" He murmured softly.

I beamed at him loving that the words were finally coming out of his mouth.

"And all this time…."He trailed off chuckling as his eyes met mine. He tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You loved me too" He whispered.

" I love you Edward " I said loving the feeling of being finally able to say them and not be ashamed of how I feel.

" I love you too Bella" He said as he kissed my forehead.

I sighed in perfect and complete content as we both stared up at the night sky.

"Oh look a shooting star"

"Make a wish" I told Edward softly.

He turned to stare at me beaming.

"I already got my wish"

**An: **I know I know cheesy and corny and pointless fluff but what can I do? My best friend wanted something that wasn't depressing and she didn't care if it was cheesy or corny so here it is. TouchmygoldenheartSMWB I hope you liked this! Love you!


End file.
